<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смотреть by lachance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913233">Смотреть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance'>lachance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и мы все это знаем; ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и это для твоего же блага.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Deathstroke &amp; Titans 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смотреть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>If he knew, if he was told in so many words</i>
  </p>
</div><div><p>Тим помнит его разным — раненым и озлобленным, помнит в бинтах, без сознания, в тяжелом запахе крови; еще Тим помнит холод стали у своего горла и холод стали под ребром, и тяжелый удар сапогом в грудь, и как дрался с ним, и как никогда, на самом деле, не мог за ним угнаться. Это Тим учился по записям его драк, пытаясь довести каждое движение до совершенства, до автоматизма — но Джейсону было не нужно.</p>
<p>Потому что он умер.</p>
<p>Тяжело угнаться за покойником, а?</p>
<p>Тим помнит, как часами смотрел на его голограмму в пещере, как темнели лица у Дика и Брюса, стоило кому-то назвать его имя — неприкасаемый Робин, капсула времени, с которой бесполезно соревноваться, с которой бесполезно спорить, которую невозможно победить. Ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и мы все это знаем; ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и это для твоего же блага. Ты же видел, что случилось с прошлым. Ты же не хочешь закончить так же? Ты ведь не хочешь?</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Для призрака Джейсон все еще слишком больно бьет. Тим не уступает — он кусается и царапается, как бродячая кошка, он раздирает Джейсону плечо — потому что это все еще они, у них по лезвию за каждым отворотом и иглы в костяшках пальцев; Джейсон стаскивает с него перчатки зубами: «К черту твои игрушки, Красный».<p>К черту его игрушки.</p>
<p>Джейсон протискивает колено между его ног, дергает застежки, царапает ногтями молнию на шее сзади — он точно знает этот костюм, он был тем, по кому строили выкройки. Тим жадно вжимается в него — пахом к паху, животом к животу, а потом вскидывает руки. В слезящихся глазах бликуют электрические лампочки. В нос ударяет запах масла и пороха. Но кровью не пахнет.</p>
<p>Джейсон вытряхивает его из одежды, толкает на спину, щелкает колпачком. Тиму не страшно совсем — в первый раз было страшно, когда Джейсон толкнул его в грудь, а потом дернул за воротник на себя снова, потому что он никогда не был последовательным; Тим тогда даже не целовался ни с кем. Никого, кроме Джейсона, у него никогда и не было.</p>
<p>С тех самых дней в пещере, с тех пор, как...</p>
<p>Если бы он знал, если бы Тим когда-нибудь сказал ему — Джейсон бы засмеялся, потому Тим и молчит. Что он может сказать — я часами смотрел на твои фотографии, я повторял твои тренировки, я никогда не носил твой костюм, потому что мне не позволяли, но я хотел бы; я смотрел на тебя так долго, что больше не знаю, кого вижу перед собой; я хочу быть тобой так сильно, что это просто смешно. </p>
<p>Но он сам — совсем не тот человек с голограммы и они оба знают это.</p>
<p>Второй Робин погиб.</p>
<p>Джейсон опирается ему на грудь, нависая сверху — тяжелый, но плевать, как же ему плевать. Тим закидывает лодыжку на его бедро и цепляется за плечи, и послушно выгибается, ловя четкий силовой ритм. Всякий раз он думает, что Джейсон все делает, как дерется — говорит и пьет, и смеется, и трахается. В одном яростном мерном ритме — который Тиму так нравится. Тим поддается, продолжает следовать за ним, сейчас и всегда.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>В пещере всегда было холодно, сколько он помнил. Альфред приносил вниз одеяло, если Тим снова зачитывался допоздна.<p>Или делал вид, что зачитывался. Или утыкался носом в книгу, едва слыша шаги на лестнице. Делал вид, что не смотрит. Не гипнотизирует застывшим взглядом голограмму погибшего Робина, за которым, как за всяким покойником, бесполезно пытаться угнаться, бесполезно пытаться его превзойти.</p>
<p>Можно только смотреть.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>